Eternity Love
by MidnightGriffen
Summary: Every reincarnation of Syaoran and Sakura had loved each other, but never managed to get together, so they hoped the next would. But something must have gone wrong, because this time, they despise each other. So much for,“I will love you for eternity.
1. Stucked

**Hey guys! I've been bored and I thought of a new story—again. I will update my old ones don't worry! Here we go with Eternity Love!  
**  
**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own CCS. Life is so complicated.

**Summary:** Every reincarnation of Syaoran and Sakura loved each other, but they never got together and hoped their next reincarnation would. But something must have gone wrong, because this time, they hated each other. So much for, "I will love you for eternity."  
**  
Title:** Eternity Love

**Chapter One**

"How could you ever stand him Grandma! He's a total jerk!" a 16 year old girl asked angrily, gripping the mirror in her hand tightly.

Staring inside a mirror with cherry blossoms carved and painted delicately along the rims, she scowled in annoyance. This was no ordinary mirror because it was the item this girl used to communicate with the souls of the dead. She found it in the attic one day discovered its magical powers of communicating with the dead.

So now, she talks to her Grandmother using this object. Her mother past away a few years ago, but somehow, Sakura couldn't find the soul of her mother. Hoping to find out why, she started researching on the unusual powers of this sacred mirror.

Beside Sakura and Tomoyo, Touya's the only other one that knew, for he had a special ability of seeing things that others couldn't see, hearing things that others couldn't hear. He was actually the one who taught Sakura the powers of the mirror and how to use it. Still, Touya was, too, clueless on the whereabouts of their mother.

The lady, in reality she'd probably be more than 200 year sold, but had decided to keep her 18 year old self instead, in the mirror chuckled. She had long wavy strands of shiny auburn hair. With her pair of beautiful emerald orbs and her nice curvy body, she could be called a goddess. And this 16 year old girl was the exact replica of her grandmother.

"He can surely be a hothead sometimes, but he's also really charming too," her grandmother replied, almost dreamily.

Rolling her green eyes, she answered, "well, I don't see how he could ever be charming. Anyways, I have to go to school now, or else I'm going be late again!"

"Ah, my Sakura, aren't you always?" the women teased, her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her playfully and smiled sweetly before running off. "See you later Grandma!"

"Bye dear."

After she heard the door closed, the women sighed deeply.

"What has gone wrong to these two? We've always loved each other, but somehow always got separated. I really hoped that they would get along and break the curse between us. But I guess it's hopeless this time." She shook her head tiredly before she closed off the portal that connected the dead and the living. Then she fall asleep, with troubled thoughts on her mind.

"Argh!" Sakura yelled out in frustration. She was on her way to her next class when she was unfortunately stuck halfway because of him.

When Sakura moves left to go forward, Syaoran also decides to move left coincidently and was blocked by each other. When he moves left so did she. This caused these two brunettes to be stuck.

"Make up your mind!" Sakura exclaimed in annoyance.

"Why don't you!" Syaoran shot back.

After another while of getting stuck they yelled in unison, "Which way do you want to go!"

Frowning, the both pointed into the opposite directions while they screamed at the same time, "THAT WAY!"

Finally they went past each other.

Sakura stormed over towards her best friend Tomoyo, who greeted her with an amused look on her pretty face.

"What!" Sakura asked, clearly pissed.

Blinking innocently, she replied, "nothing."

"Whatever." Then she grabbed Tomoyo by her hand and pulled her to their next class.

But sadly, because of the little "incident" they were both late for their classes.

Both of their teachers pointed towards the hallway and said, "go stand outside."

Syaoran and Sakura both cursed under her breath before standing in the hallway.

"It was his entire fault!" Sakura told Tomoyo who was also punished.

Tomoyo just smiled.

"It was her entire fault!" Syaoran informed his friend Eriol, who stood beside him in the hallway, because of waiting for the two brunettes to finish blocking each other he was punished as well.

Eriol just sighed.

**Yeah, yeah, it is very short I know, but all my first chapters are. I assure you that this would turn out to be a good story! So how was it? Good, bad, you decide! Please leave a review after you read this so I will know where to improve on! Thanks! **

**Middy**


	2. Two dollars and ninety nine cents

**Hey guys! I'm still alive so don't give up on me yet! As long as I'm still living, I will keep updating! So enjoy this long awaited chapter of Eternity Love!**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own CCS. Life is so complicated.

**Summary:** Every reincarnation of Syaoran and Sakura loved each other, but they never got together and hoped their next reincarnation would. But something must have gone wrong, because this time, they hated each other. So much for, "I will love you for eternity."  
**  
Title:** Eternity Love

**Chapter Two- $2.99**

"You know, he's really not that bad," Tomoyo said, interrupting Sakura's endless complains on the 'evil bastard'.

"Not all that bad!" Sakura nearly shrieked, "Are you kidding me? Tell me you must be joking! He's the worst there is! The worst!"

"But didn't he just lend you money two weeks ago? That's something nice," she pointed out.

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah, in exchange for being his slave for a week! A week! And it's only $2.99!" (A/N Canadian currency. Sorry for any inconvenience.)

"Well, you could have just refused," Tomoyo told her.

Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes and answered, "I would! But that day I forgot my wallet and if I didn't order already and took a bite out of it, I would have refused!"

"You could have just washed the dishes for them to pay for the burger," Tomoyo shrugged.

The brunette said nothing in return but kept her eyes narrowed.

"At least you're talking about him. Which means you a 'some' feelings for him," she said, brushing her long, wavy strands of lavender hair over her shoulders.

"If you mean hatred and disgust then yes."

"Fine, you hate him—"

"More like despise," Sakura interrupted.

"You _despise_ him. So can we just forget about him for once and order something to eat, before the people behind as started eating us in hunger?" Tomoyo said, pointing at the long line behind them.

The emerald angel looked behind her and sweat dropped. The people were glaring at them and remembered that they hadn't order yet.

"Sorry!" she called out the crowd before hurriedly order a plate of nachos.

"That would be $5.99," the lunch lady said impatiently.

"Right. $5.99," she look inside her wallet and groaned, "I only have $3.00!"

Slowly raising her eyes to the lunch lady she smiled sheepishly, "Um…"

"That would be $5.99," she repeated.

"Can I place another order?"

"$5.99!"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Here, I will pay—"

Suddenly a boy came up and said, "Here's the other $2.99." He grabbed Sakura's wallet, and took out the three dollars and paid the lunch lady.

The woman took the money and called, "next!"

Sakura said, "Thanks for helping me…" she trailed off when she looked up.

Amber eyes meet her glare.

"YOU!" she shouted jerking a finger in front of his face.

"Now, you have to be my slave for another week, _Kinomoto_," he replied, smirking.

"Here you go Li, here's the $2.99," Tomoyo came in between them, smiling sweetly, "thanks for helping, bye!"

Tomoyo waved before pulling the angry Sakura to a lunch table.

"See, he's not so bad! He helped you again!" the lavender haired girl said.

Sakura groaned. "I'm beginning to hate the number 2.99 now."

OOOOO

'Argh! I hate math! It's so hard! Why did I ever think I could do Advanced Math!' Sakura thought angrily, staring at the x's and y's, as if hoping they would disappear.

She looked ahead and saw Syaoran beside the teacher, waiting for her to finish marking the test.

'What? He's finished already? Class had only started for 10 minutes and there are more than 50 questions here! He isn't human! I knew it! He was a devil sent from Satan himself to punish me for framing someone else!'

_Flashback_

_5-year old Sakura saw a plate of cookies on the kitchen and grinned. "Kookies! Me luvey kookies," she said happily munching on the freshly baked cookies._

_5 minutes later, she heard her older brother came walking back and froze. _

"_These are Tooya's kookies! Me fourget!"_

_7 year old Touya came and gasped. "My cookies!" Staring at Sakura he asked, "Did you eat my cookies?"_

"_Me…me…" she stuttered._

_Luckily for her, their Husky, Kero came trotting over and licking her face with his slobbery tongue._

"_Kero did!" Sakura said, grabbing the dog's collar she pointed to the confused husky, who's tongue, was hung out from the side of his muzzle. _

"_Kero?" Touya narrowed his eyes and inspected him carefully._

_Since Kero had been licking her face which was covered in cookie crumbs, the end of his tongue, which was hung out, had a few crumbs on it. And the front of his body also has some crumbs stuck to his grayish- white coat._

"_You!" Touya shouted, pointed to Kero with an accusing finger._

_The dog replied, "woof?"_

"_Don't act innocent!" he said as he advanced on the dog._

_Kero whimpered softly and Sakura thought quietly, "sawry Kero."_

_End of flashback_

'Poor Kero. I really should make it up to him.' Sakura sighed and laid her head down on the desk, her arms hanging lifelessly behind the table.

"If you can't handle the pressure, then drop out."

Raising her head, her eyes widened and she jumped back.

"YOU!"

"My name's not 'you'. It's Li Syaoran. I didn't know you have the IQ of a 5 year old," Syaoran said dryly.

"What do you want?" she growled under her breath.

He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

Sakura stared in disbelief and moved a few seats away.

He moved closer and she moved farther.

Finally he sighed in frustration, "can you be any more immature?"

"What do you want?" she repeated.

He moved closer again and this time Sakura stayed still.

"You seemed to need help on the math questions," he said matter-of-factly, "so I decided to teach you."

"What makes you think you have the authorities to teach me math?" she asked angrily.

"One, I'm finished already. And two," he hold of the math sheets in front of her face and continued, "I got a perfect score."

"What, you want a gold star for it?" she said sarcastically, "you're just lucky."

He shook his head and took out more sheets of paper, which was all 100 correct. "I must be one very lucky man."

"So do you want my help or not?" Syaoran asked again.

"No."

Shrugging he replied, "whatever."

Turning around he said, "oh, and Kinomoto?"

Snapping her head towards him she growled, "WHAT!"

"You better hurry on finishing the math sheet cause it's due at the end of class. And class ends in about…" he looked at his gold Rolex watch, "now."

Sakura's eyes widened as the school bell went off.

"Ok everybody. Give me your math sheets before leaving the class so I can mark it," the teacher called out.

Sakura looked around and saw everyone packing up their stuff and dropping off their math sheets before walking out of the classroom.

"Gotta go," he said, walking off, "ciao."

The honey brown haired girl sat there, staring dumbly behind him with her mouth hung open.

"Miss Kinomoto?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, she turned to the teacher, "yes, Mrs. Satuo?"

"Your math sheet?"

"Oh, but sensei, I'm not _exactly_ quite finished with it," she replied nervously, gripping the sheet of papers in her hands.

"I'm sorry, but you have to hand it in now."

Picking up her backpack, she walked slowly and gave the paper to her.

"Miss Kinomoto! You haven't written anything!" the teacher cried, holding the blank math sheets in her hands, "what happened?"

"I was… distracted," she answered, while cursing Syaoran in her mind.

"I just have to gave you a zero then. Goodbye Miss Kinomoto." The teacher said, waving tiredly.

"But—"

"Just. Go." Mrs. Satuo said firmly.

"Hai, sensei." Bowing quickly, she ran out of the classroom, with angry tears in her eyes.

'I hate you Li Syaoran.'

OOOOO

**Finished! So, how was it? Please read and review! Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the wait. My laptop's fixed so I might update more often. Bye!**

**Middy**


End file.
